


Claiming

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Branding, Captivity, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester ends up in Leek's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> Prompt is from a random prompt generator.

Lester couldn't quite recall how he had ended up like this.

In the future.

Trapped.

Naked.

A collar and lead around his neck.

On his hands and knees, held there by that leash.

He swallows as feels hands on his arse, opening his cheeks.

Biting his lip through as feels Leek's cock press against him.. into him.

It hurts. It bloody hurts. As Leek fucks him hard, fast and unprepared, he feels something drip down his arse ... thinks it just might be blood.

After a few more thrusts, hears a pleased groan as he feels Leek comes deep within him.

Tries to conceal his wince as Leek pulls out ... knowing that it is all over ... at least for now.

He screams and struggles to escape the pain as hot metal is pressed against a buttock.

Panting harshly as he recovers, knowing that Leek's symbol of ownership has been branded into his flesh.

That Leek had claimed him as his.

And that there was nothing he, Lester, can do about it.


End file.
